The present invention relates to floatation devices, in particular to a system for a user to effect yaw or rudder control of a floatation device.
Floatation devices, such as standup paddle boards, wake boards, kayaks, surfboards and the like generally require a user to alternatively paddle on the right and left sides of the floatation device to maintain generally straight line tracking. For example, a user on a typical paddle board must alternatively paddle several strokes on the right side of the board, followed by paddling several strokes on the left side of the board in order to maintain straight line tracking. This is because during the act of paddling, a steering moment may be exerted about the center of buoyancy of the floatation device causing it to yaw in a direction that is opposite the side where paddling is occurring. Consequently, users of prior art boards and the like switch paddling sides at given intervals in order to maintain generally straight line tracking.